And Without Thinking
by May Lily
Summary: And the tears kept falling. I needed more.. I needed... him. And without thinking, I turned to face him, my face probably looking hideous, I stared right into his eyes... And I kissed him. Sonny/Chad CHANNY. Read please. ONESHOT.


_Enjoy! (: ~May Lily_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, or any of the characters or the Grammy's but, I do own Mark Johnson, the maid, and the guard, oh, that's so much better than owning Sterling Knight. Ugh. NOT. Heh. xD

* * *

_

**And Without Thinking**

I held the present in my hand, a big smile plastered on my face. As the taxi drove, I admired the pretty purple velvet, stroking it with a single finger, treasuring it and loving it. I opened it and in the box was a shiny silver necklace, specially engraved for me and my one-year boyfriend, Mark Johnson. I ran my finger over the simple but beautiful letters, _SM + MJ Forever_ and I was completely happy, satisfied. Mark was the best thing that ever happened to me, other than getting on _So Random_, and I loved him.

Mark was a singer, an amazing singer, and I was urged by Tawni to go to his afterparty, after the Grammy's. Seeming that I couldn't convince her otherwise, I decided to go, and when I was there, everyone pleaded for him to sing, and he did. He had one of the strongest and firm voice I had ever heard, and I instantly fell in love with it. The way his words flew out of his mouth so strongly, was so amazing. And I was so happy, because for once, he had actually picked me instead of Tawni.

I remembered 3 years ago, back when I was 16, I fell in love with this cute guy on set named Jack. Jack looked adorable, cute blond hair, cute blue eyes, and I spent months obsessing over him. On day he came into my dressing room, when Tawni was gone and talked to me, and I was so incredibly happy. We made conversation for a while, and I was bursting with pleasure, but then at the end, right before Tawni was coming back from wherever she was, he asked, "Do you think Tawni likes me?"

I cried for days.

But Mark was different. Right at the afterparty, Tawni spilled some juice on him on accident, but was too prideful to help him clean it up. I stayed back, sorry for him, apologizing for Tawni's rudeness, and he smiled. I told him most guys usually fall for Tawni, and that it was amazing that they did, so I told him that he should go after her, that he was the type of person Tawni would date. But he looked me straight in the eye, smiled a broad grin, and said, "I don't want to date her. I want to date you."

And now we've been dating for one year, and I couldn't be any happier. He was often very busy, and he didn't call very much, but I understood that as a singer, you had a busy schedule with all the tour dates. Now here I was, heading to his beautiful mansion, ready to see him for the first time in two months. I could see his reaction as I handed him the necklace, surprised but happy, and he'd kiss me and kiss me and kiss me and everything would be amazing. And Mark would tell me that one line I loved hearing from him, "You are my meteor in the dark sky."

And I'd believe him.

"Is this the place?" The taxi driver asked me, slowing to stop in front of a beautiful white mansion. I checked the address scribbled on my notepad, and the picture I had looked up on the internet of his house. Yup, it looked right.

"Yeah." I replied, my voice obviously excited, I couldn't conceal it. I handed him money, and he took it graciously, ready to drive off with it. "Keep the change."

I got out of the car, into the cold air. I began to shiver, it was windy at night, and I was wearing a special red dress for him. I walked in heels up to the gate. The guard recognized me and let me in, I thanked him and I walked into the house. My heels were loud on the tile floor of the mansion. Click clop, click clop.

"Oh, Sonny. Are you looking for Mark?" A maid asked me, she too also recognized me, she seemed to have a look on her face... pity?

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" I asked. She showed me the way, it was up the stairs, and the 3rd room on the right. I thanked her and headed my way up, she still looked at me with those strange pitiful eyes. I walked up the stairs, and was about to enter the room when I heard talking, murmuring was more like it.

"Oh, baby..." I heard Mark say, his voice husky. I peered through the crack of the door that was left slightly open. In the bed were two people, a blond and Mark... "You are my meteor in the dark sky."

A lump got stuck in my throat. I tried taking a deep breath. The girl next to Mark in the bed giggled and mumbled, "I love you Marky."

"I love you too." Mark said, his voice more sincere then he'd ever been when he'd said that to me. I could feel my eyes burning, my throat closing up. I tried breathing, but I just couldn't. And then I heard the girl moan, and I knew what was happening. I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to. He chose me. He chose me. I closed my eyes, and opened them again. They were still laying there.

Tears overwhelmed my eyes, and they spilled over, burning the backs of my eyes with every tear that slipped out. I felt nauseous. But I knew the truth.

Mark cheated on me with another girl.

I looked down at the necklace, questions flooding my mind. Every kiss, every word, every touch, was it all a lie?

He promised he'd love me forever and that I was the only one. He promised. And I believed him. I believed him.

I couldn't take it anymore, and so I ran. I didn't think, I just ran, ran past the maid that pitied me, ran past the guard the recognized me, and I just ran and ran and ran and ran. I ran through the cold with my red dress, and shivered and shivered. And my heart was pounding and my heels were hurting and I tripped and I fell onto the ground. I knew the fall was gonna leave bruises and I just broke down and started crying hard, just kept crying. My grip was hard onto that nice purple velvet box, gripping it hard tight.

My eyes were blurry from the tears, so blurry. And I got up again, and I knew if I sat there all night, it wouldn't do any good. I would freeze to death. And so I got up, just got up right then and there and kept walking, and kept walking. Memories filling my mind, overwhelming me.

_"I don't want to date her." He said, his blue eyes looking pure and true. Mark smiled at me, a firm smile, and said, "I want to date you. You, Sonny Munroe."_

_And I was so happy, because someone picked me._

I choked out a sob.

_ "Sonny!" Mark yelled out to me in the crowded mall with tons of fans. I was laughing, laughing so hard that he got ambushed by all those fans. "Help!"_

_And I kept laughing and I walked over to that big bunch of girls who wanted autographs and grabbed his hand, as he held it out for me. And we looked at each other for a long time. And I pulled him, and we ran, laughing out of the mall, away from all the fans, screaming, and away._

I wiped my eyes, even though it was no use, tears just kept flowing.

_"I love you." Mark told me, and he came up to me.. and he kissed me, his lips hard on mine._

And that was when I just collapsed, on the sidewalk in front of someone's mansion. And I sat there for about a half an hour just crying, just letting the tears fall, just remembering every single word and touch and intimate moment we had together. _Why did he cheat on me? Was I not good enough?_ I asked myself. Of course, I was never good enough, I was simply Sonny Munroe, a girl who got a chance of a lifetime to be on her favorite show.

But I had no talent, I was just funny... just funny. I didn't sing, I didn't act, I just made people laugh... And I sat there thinking all those things.

"Sonny?" I heard a familiar surprised voice say. I looked up, feeling humiliated, seeing Chad Dylan Cooper there. He was looking down at me with strange eyes, almost... concerned. But then I remembered Chad Dylan Cooper never cared about anyone. I sighed.

"Yes. It's me." I said, and I waited for him to say something mean, to call me pathetic or anything. It never came.

"Come on." He said instead, his voice smooth. "You're a mess, come on inside."

He lent me his hand, and I hesitated, thinking this was a trick. I sat there for about two minutes staring at his hand, willing myself to take it, but I never did. I didn't trust him, I didn't want him to hurt me. And I didn't want to give him that chance. He looked at me, and in a compelling voice said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything."

I should've known better, because I just learned this lesson. But... I believed him. And he helped me up and helped me walk to his little mansion into I stepped inside. His house was a little more welcoming and warm, and he led me to his living room and he told me to sit down. I sat on his couch and he took a seat next to me. Chad looked at me with concerned eyes, a frown upon his face, he looked curious, but at the same time, he looked like he didn't want to know.

Then it looked like he decided what he wanted to say. "What happened?"

The question was so simple, and it seemed easy to answer, but the lump in my throat rised, and I could feel the tears coming again, burning the back of my eyes. And the tears came all over again, flowing down my already wet cheeks, dripping down my face, plopping onto his beautiful white carpet. Chad sighed and leaned back, almost giving up, but then, I spoke, surprising myself.

"He.. He cheated.. he cheated on me.. Mark.. cheated on me." I stuttered. When there was silence, I looked up to see how he felt, and he had the most bizarre look on his face. THe tears kept flowing, the memories replaying in my head.

And he did the strangest thing. He hugged me. Chad Dylan Cooper hugged me. And not a fake hug, but a full-fledged warm hug and I knew it was supposed to comfort me.. But it only made me cry even more, reminding me of Mark's hugs. Mark's hugs wasn't as great as this one felt, but...

And the tears kept falling. I needed more.. I needed... him.

And without thinking, I turned to face him, my face probably looking hideous, I stared right into his eyes...

And I kissed him.

Chad was appalled at first, almost pulling away, but he kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me. And I knew he might've not meant it, and I knew he probably just did it because I needed it, but I didn't care. I let it all ago, all my worries, and I just kissed him with everything I had. My mouth onto his, onto his soft amazing lips.

He was an amazing kisser, much better than Mark, and then I suddenly felt better, but I didn't stop kissing him. I wrapped my arms around him tighter, knowing I was wetting him with my tears, and I just threw myself into the kiss. And I didn't think at all. I just did it.

And I pulled away, my tears now drying, closed my eyes, and leaned against his chest.

* * *

_So... what'd you think! (: It's technically a oneshot, but I might make it a chapter story, depending on your reviews.. if I er.. get any.. xD ~May Lily_


End file.
